The Secret Petrova
by smolderhalder
Summary: Adelaide Petrova was the mischievous child who her parents kept hidden from their village - which they did an excellent job at. No one ever knew that Adelaide Petrova, the twin sister of Tatia Petrova, ever existed. Although a certain hybrid fell in love with her. But did their love last a thousand years? Klaus/OC/Kol Klaus/Caroline
1. Prologue

Adelaide Petrova was born in the land now recognized as Mystic Falls, infamous for it's supernatural infestation. Adelaide had a single sister, who went by the name of Tatia Petrova. While Tatia was well known and much loved throughout the village, Adelaide was not. It wasn't that she wasn't loved, it was that her parents did not wish her to be known, as she was always such a troublemaker, far to mischievous to be a Petrova. Now this would have been a ridiculous request seeing as Adelaide despised being cooped up in a little hut and they often had visitors to their home who would have obviously noticed the other Petrova girl. But Adelaide and Tatia were identical twins. So as long as they were not seen together, they could both roam free. Adelaide promised to act as polite and sweet as Tatia as long as she could go outside and be free. The only issue was that they were literally identical, you could not tell a single difference besides the perfectly round birthmark on Adelaide's ankle. She was sure every dress covered it completely to avoid any suspicions. The legend says that Elijah and Klaus were both in love with Tatia, causing many issues and leading to Tatia's death and the despair of Elijah and Niklaus, and the creation of vampires. What "Tatia" failed to mention to Niklaus was that she was not Tatia at all, she was Adelaide. Klaus had loved Adelaide and Adelaide had loved Klaus. After a thousand years of searching, Adelaide had heard whispers of the Originals currently residing in Mystic Falls, where they had once resided all those years ago. How is she still alive? Simple, she was the first vampire ever created.


	2. Chapter One

1021 AD.

The pregnant woman was delighted to be bearing children. She secretly hoped for a daughter, a sweet and polite daughter whose beauty was not comparable to any other maiden. One that all the men would wish for, a daughter that could bring the family wealth in her marriage, and a daughter who lived a long and healthy wife with a nice husband and as many children as she could bear. That was the life every young woman and her mother wished for and after hours and hours of painful labor, the new mother found out that she had twice the chance to raise a perfect young woman. Twins. Two beautiful baby Petrova's with a wonderful life ahead of them. Or at least that is what she had hoped for.

1039 AD.

Tatia and Adelaide, they were named. They were now 18 and because of family feuds and power struggles, they were forced to migrate to a different area, fortunately for them, down south to a tiny village later referred to as Mystic Falls.

"Adelaide," her father said sternly after another of Adelaide's latest tricks, "I will not tolerate this any longer. You may have been able to get away with it during our journey, but I will not allow you to disgrace your family any longer. The other families will think me a fool if they see that I have raised such an imbecile."

"Papa, please. I promise you I will change," Adelaide pleaded, an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as she realized what he was about to say.

"That is enough. I have heard your empty promises before and I will no longer tolerate it. Our new village will have no knowledge of your existence. You will not make yourself known," he commanded.

"I would rather be banished!" the Petrova girl was careful not to raise her voice to a punishable volume, "I refuse to be enslaved in my own home."

Her Papa, Thomas Petrova, was enraged, "How dare you refuse me! You will do as I say. You will not be enslaved in your home any more than Tatia for the most part, as you will dress and speak and act identically and as long as you are not seen together, no one will ever know. But mark my words Adelaide, if you dare misbehave you will be enslaved in our home before you are traded for the most we are offered; and you know very well what happens to the girls who are owned by the traders," Thomas glanced over to his wife, Adela, who was simply staring at the ground, silently. Though when he averted his eyes to Tatia, she was sympathetically gazing at her twin sister.

"Do you understand Adelaide?" He questioned, and when she paused, "Answer me."

"Yes, Papa," she replied, sounding like a mix of a whimper and a whisper. With that we headed discreetly to our new village.

2013 - Present Day

**(A/N: This will be in Adelaide's first person point of view unless stated otherwise (: )**

I had heard whispers of the Originals residing in the very place that we had once lived, all together. The Mikaelsons and their infatuation with the Petrova girl, although technically it was the Petrova girls, but they didn't know that. So of course, I was on the next plane to the little Virginia town. The flight was long and boring and the man next to me had some sort of pager that would not stop it's incessant buzzing. After I was finally out of the ridiculously crowded airport, I was headed to the nearest car dealership to buy myself a new car. After purchasing my new blood red mustang I was headed for Mystic Falls and I won't stop until I find him, no matter what the consequences.

I flicked my jet black hair over my shoulder and peered into the mirror at my forest green eyes. My lips were thick and my eyes were almost Asian looking. I had become an expert on completely changing my appearance with wigs, contacts, and tons of makeup. A lot of people know the appearance of the Petrova doppelganger, and as always, no one could know of my existence. I looked simply similar to the doppelgangers, maybe a cousin or something, but no one ever suspected anything. I was a master at going undetected but so were the people who I had been trying to find for a thousand years. I might be about to find them. The thought of seeing them, seeing _him, _after all these centuries made my undead heart flutter with nerves. What will they do? What will they say? Will they even believe me? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and focused on the place I was going. I was a fool to think I would just find them immediately.

I pulled up to the building that read _Mystic Falls High School_. I guess it's time to go to school. I walked up to the main office and began to get nervous as I got closer and closer. _What am I thinking? High school? Really? I should just turn around. This is not gonna happen. This is a horrible ide - _All of a sudden I was knocked backwards and everything I was holding went everywhere.

"Uh, sorry. I just ran into you." A British accent - a very familiar British accent spoke, causing me to snap my eyes up and found myself looking at my former best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson. As I surveyed my surroundings I saw the younger Salvatore, the newest doppleganger, and that Lockwood hybrid.

"No, no. It's my fault. I was caught up in my thoughts." They all look at me oddly but also intrigued.

"Another brit, I see." The Lockwood kid said to me, as the baby vamp and the Bennett witch approached us. I had to stifle a laugh, are you kidding me? I literally just found everything I had been looking for for the past thousand years.

"Yep. Well I have to go, I need to register. I'm obviously new here," I said with an awkward chuckle.

"I'm new here too. Here's an invitation to the ball my family is throwing in honor of our new home. You should come! It is formal though, you have been warned, "Rebekah handed me an invitation, "My mother and my brothers will be there."

"Of course! I've barely been in the building five minutes and I'm already invited to something. This sounds fun," I said sheepishly, when on the inside I was screaming my lungs out. I was going to see him tonight. They all chuckled and scattered a bit but the Salvatore stayed. That's a bit odd.

"Do you want me to walk you to the office? I can help you register," Stefan offered. My eyes got wide for a moment before I relaxed them. He can't go with me because I am going to have to compel the lady seeing as I have absolutely no information about myself. I didn't realize I hadn't answered until he spoke again.

"If you don't want me to see you compel the lady, then you should know I don't mind. I am a vampire too, after all." I stared at him in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked skeptically. No one else had noticed it, I was sure.

"I saw you compel the car seller guy earlier today. I was bored and kinda into cars, so I recognized just you when you came into school."

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded, "I don't want anyone to know."

"I won't tell anyone as long as you promise not to hurt or kill anyone in this town." I could tell he really cared for these people.

"Don't worry Stefan, I'm on the bunny diet too." I said with a wink. What can I say, I am a total flirt. I know he's with Elena and I am not a strumpet, I just like to joke around. I can tell me and Stefan are gonna be friends.

Stefan started, "how did you -"

"I know a lot of things Stefan.." I interrupted, leaving him very confused.

After I registered, there was a lot of whispering about the "new girl", a lot of boring classes, and a lot of non-human things roaming around the school. Other than that, the school day went by fairly quickly and I rushed home to get ready for the Mikaelson ball, I want to make an amazing impression on the family who I knew so well but didn't know me at all.

After hours of getting ready, I finally was done. I was pleased as I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was in an updo with a few ebony ringlets framing my face. My lips were a natural dark red and my lashes were long and full, making my green eyes pop, if only I could truly look like myself, I thought as I went to gather my dress. Unfortunately, that was impossible for me because, the Originals would recognize me, as well as anyone who had ever met Elena, or Katherine for that matter. Sighing, I slipped into my dress, it was an ice blue with white details and it was strapless and fell to the floor, almost covering my simple white stilettos. I was ready to make an impression on this town before I got what I was really here for.

I awkwardly got out of my beautiful car, that was currently parked in front of the Mikaelson manor, and made my way to the door. When I walked through the doors, it was suddenly silent and all eyes were on me. Was there something on my face? Why is everyone staring at me. Elena and Damon could be seen in the left corner of the huge ballroom so Stefan, standing alone, rushed up to meet me. I gave him a small smile and I noticed everyone was still staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I quietly muttered to Stefan and all the vampires in the room, including the Originals, began to chuckle and soon everyone started talking and carrying on again. "Thank god that's over." I spoke.

"Seriously, why was everyone staring at me?" I asked and suppressed a scream when I heard, "You're just beautiful," in my ear.

"Lord Jesus Christ! Holy shit, what the fuck! You just scared the fuck out of me!" I yelled a little too loudly. Once again everyone turned there attention to me.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep staring at me.." I whispered and the same person who had called me beautiful chuckled, reminding me that they were there. I was even more surprised when I saw it was my former best friend Kol. "Kol" I breathed before pulling him in a huge bear hug and murmured, "I missed you.." before literally slapping myself in the face when I saw his confused face as well as Stefan's and Caroline's and Rebekah's and Finn's and Klaus's and Damon's and Elijah's and Rebekah's and the list goes on and on. Shit shit shit.

"How do I -" I hurriedly covered his mouth and whispered, "come with me." and dragged him to the front yard.

"I mean you're pretty hot and I wish I know you but I don't so why did you say you missed me and how do you know my name, love?" Kol asked me, once we were out of earshot of everyone else.

"I will explain at my house, come with me?" I offered, hopefully. With a skeptic nod, we walked to my car.

"We can come right back, I just can't risk any one hearing me with that pesky vampire hearing, ugh." I stated and glanced at Kol who looked a little shocked I knew about vampires.

"Vampires? How do you know about vampires?" Kol looked intrigued.

"I am one, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Okay, idiot."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to Kol, the original vampire, do you know who you're talking to?"

"No and I sure as hell want to find out."

"All in time, Kol."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Stop distracting me, I'm driving!"

We literally bickered the whole way to my house. We finally got there and he walked in without an invitation, I really need a human here.

"So will you finally explain to me what is going on and who you are?"

"First, are we going back to the party?" I asked, thoughts rushing through my mind. I was closest with Kol, besides Klaus of course. I could trust him with anything. I am going to tell him and only him for now because I miss my best friend and this can't be compelled out of him.

"Hell no, I actually got out of there, to my surprise. I'll go back after it's over." Kol replied.

"Okay, in that case, come upstairs with me," I, being the flirt I was, added a wink, which totally distorted his view of the situation. We got to my bedroom and I started taking off my very uncomfortable dress off, and he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Care to elaborate where this is going? I mean, I'm down, I just want to know." Kol was actually flustered. Where is my camera. I think I hurt his feeling a little bit when I burst out laughing but I just shook my head.

"Ew." I muttered, still laughing.

"Excuse me?" He was suddenly in front of me, looking pretty mad. I guess I did hurt his feelings.

I rolled my eyes. "Remember Tatia?" I asked him looking into his eyes. Faster than I could blink I was up against the wall with Kol's hand around my neck, "What do you know about Tatia?" He demanded. I threw him off my and walked into the bathroom and he followed.

"Did you ever wonder why she would sometimes act like your best friend in the world and then like a rotten bitch?" I spoke, while I un-clipped my wig and found my makeup remover.

"She acted like two different people.." He muttered under his breath. He was distracted by his own memory so he didn't notice I was taking off my makeup, my disguise.

"Did it ever occur to you that it _was _two different people?" He looked up at me, but I was facing the mirror and he couldn't clearly see my face. "Tatia had a sister. Her name was Adelaide and her parents hated her and ordered her to act like Tatia and keep up the act and keep her existence a secret, but when she was with you, Kol, her true crazy self came out. Tatia was a polite little bitch and that is why she acted like two different people. It was." I took out my contacts and you could see my true face, my true Petrova appearance.

"That can't be true.." Kol whispered. "Tatia was my friend, not this Adelaide chick. Tatia never had a sister."

"Oh but she did..." It came out barely as a whisper and I turned around to face Kol.


	3. Authors Note!

Hey guys!

I just posted this new story that I had been itching to create for a while now. I already posted the prologue and chapter one tonight but its past three am so I figured I would go to sleep but I will update tomorrow and I'm sorry that it probably sucks but this is my first fanfiction and tvd is my drug so I figured it was fitting. I love reading these stories about tatia or katherine having a sister especially a twin but there never has been anything like this so i thought it would be a cool story. (: pleeaasssee leave reviews and follow and favorite this story and encourage me to update ! love ya (;


	4. Chapter Two

1039 AD.

"Tatia, what dress are you wearing today?" I called to my sister.

"The blue one," she said softly as she walked into our tiny room, and I walked to the chest to retrieve the dress.

"Why do we always have to wear the same clothes? I doubts anyone would even notice." I complained.

"Don't let Papa hear you complain, you are lucky you can leave the house at all, what with all of you're foolish actions. Don't forget you brought this upon yourself." Tatia scolded. Who does she think she is, she is not my mother. I tried my hardest not to reply some harsh words that would get me into an even deeper hole than I am already in.

"Goodbye, sister. I will be out so I advise you stay in for the time being," and with that, Tatia left. She must really underestimate me. No one was in the house, so I quietly left and went out into the woods to explore since I couldn't go out in public because of my dear sister. I had walked a very far distance when I heard a footstep, and then another. I started to get scared, I didn't realize that I had no idea what or _who _could be in these woods.

"Now what would a fair young maiden like yourself be doing in the woods all alone?" I must've jumped a foot in the air when I heard that voice, but when I turned around I saw a handsome young man who looked to be a bit older than me and my expression turned flirty. What can I say, I always loved attention from boys, but I was a total tease, I would never give it up.

"My name is Kol," the handsome man said," and what would your name be, love?"

"My name is Ade -" I bit my tongue," Tatia. My name is Tatia."

2013 - Present Day

Kol flashed across the room (using his vampire speed) to me and caressed my face. Looking into my eyes, he asked almost pitifully, "Is it true? Is it you?"

"It's me. It was always me," I looked back at him and all of a sudden he was kissing all over my face - in a friendly way - screaming "I MISSED YOU!" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" "FINALLY!" before getting serious once again, "Seriously, where have you been? Why did you wait a thousand years to come back?"

"I have been searching for you and your family for my entire existence. The past thousand years have been so empty without you all," I paused, "The only people on this entire Earth that I have told about me is you, I am so happy to not have to hide."

Kol looked almost touched, "Really? You told me and only me? I feel so special, Adelaide." He scrunched his nose a bit at the name, I guess it will take a little getting used too, "but I can't be the only one you came back for, am I? Which one did you love, Niklaus or Elijah?"

"You know me so well, Kol," I blushed a bit, "It was Niklaus."

Kol gave me a small smile and looked up at me with a familiar look of mischievous and determination in his eyes, "oh no," I muttered before Kol picked me up and ran at vampire speed all the way back to his house with me over his shoulder, both of us laughing hysterically the whole way.

The party was mostly over, but unfortunately for me, Stefan and Damon Salvatore were still standing out front walking to their cars. Kol put me down and I tried to act casual, but me being me, I whispered, "shit I hope they don't see me," which of course, peaked their interest causing them both to flash over to me.

"Katherine," Damon narrowed his eyes at me and shoved me backwards before shoving a wooden stake through my heart.

When I woke up, Damon had a broken neck and was lying on the ground unconscious, Stefan looked like a cross between worried and confused, and Kol was throwing things around the background, screaming about how, "He finally got her back and now she's gone forever," and acting like a lunatic.

"Shut the fuck up Kol, I have a headache," I yelled back as I pulled the stake out, causing everyone's - well, Stefan and Kol's - heads to snap towards me and Kol was here in a flash picking me up and swinging me around and yelling, "How are you still alive?"

"I must've forgotten to mention the part where I'm an original, too," I spoke quietly with a sheepish smile.

Kol looked so astonished at the new information that he almost forgot why we even came here, "Okay, I love you, but go in there and declare your love for Klaus before I kill you again."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Stefan started while Kol rolled his eyes, "Who are you?" he paused again, "Katherine?"

"Nope."

"Elena?" He asked almost in an exasperated tone.

"Guess again."

"The only other doppelganger was Tatia, and she is dead."

"Actually, Tatia had a twin."

Realization spread across his face, and before he could respond I was looking into his eyes, "You will not remember anything I have told you, when you were walking to your car you got annoyed and snapped Damon's neck. Oh, and also for the next three days, you will greet everyone with "I am a purple cow,' and moo instead of saying goodbye," I finished, Kol and I snickering.

".. moo instead of goodbye .." was all he muttered in response. Kol and I ran all the way to the house still laughing.

Before we opened the door, I realized that I was wearing cotton booty shorts and a skimpy tank top with my hair all messed up and no makeup. This is gonna look interesting to everyone else.

"Why would you bring your whore back in the house, Kol -" Rebekah descended the stairs and had me against the wall by my neck in less then a second.

"Katherine.." she started but Kol yanked her off of me and yelled, "Brothers, mother, come down please," so we could tell them all together at once.

"and if you touch her, I will kill you all. Hands off," Awh, Kol was defending me. They were all quickly in front of me, some looking bored, some angry, but Elijah was almost shocked, "tatia?" he whimpered.

"Finally someone recognizes me, I am not Katherine and I am definitely not Elena."

"What? Tatia is dead! She was killed!" Rebekah intervened. Esther and I shared almost amused gazes and it did not go unnoticed.

"What do you know, Mother? Who is this woman?" Finn asked her, always the mamma's boy.

"I will explain everything as long as you believe me, and if you don't want to believe me, believe Kol or your mother," I started, "I know all of you and all of you know me, very well might I add. Although I haven't seen any of you since we were all human, a thousand years ago. My name is Adelaide Petrova, but all of you know me as Tatia. I was a very mischievous child or a "prankster" I guess you would call it nowadays. My Papa saw me as a disgrace and was going to sell me to a trader, but instead he let me stay and pretend I was Tatia, my identical twin sister. Tatia and I could not be told apart, aside from a birthmark I had on my ankle. We wore the same dresses, wore our hair the same, and made sure never to be seen together. So if you thought "Tatia" was bipolar, you were wrong. It actually was two different people. So whenever I acted like a crazy, fun teenager, it was me. Whenever I acted like a polite little bitch, it was Tatia. Please believe me, I having been searching the Earth for you guys for a thousand years. I was the first vampire ever created. Esther didn't want to try it on her children first, because she didn't want to accidentally really kill them, so she tested it on me and it worked. Thus vampirism was created. Yay, the end." I awkwardly finished and everyone was staring at me in shock, some skeptical.

"It is true," Esther spoke up. Everyone gave me a huge bear hug and I could barely breathe.

"Wait," Elijah began, "which one did I love?"

I felt so bad for Elijah, not even noticing how I must've gotten his hopes up, "I am so so sorry Lij, you loved Tatia." He nodded but I'm sure he was dying on the inside. He really loved her.

Nik looked up at me and whispered, "does that mean..?" I nodded a little bit and everyone slowly started to walk away and he dragged me upstairs at vampire speed.

"Listen, Tati - Adelaide is it?" I nodded. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, but I love someone else now. I hope you can forgive me. I want to be friends, though. I just don't want it to be odd between us. Maybe one day," Klaus couldn't finish because I had already sped out the door and didn't bother checking to see if Stefan and a groggy Damon saw me. That was it. That was what I had been waiting a thousand years for... Wow.


	5. AN decisions, decisions

Hey guys ! I am going to post again later today! I hate how the Vampire Diaries is somewhat ruined by the constant love triangles and such so I don't want a ton of love triangles in this story! That being said, it's gonna be tough for adelaide to get over klaus but i need a main love interest for her. So my question for you guys is, should it be Kol or Damon? Her and Damon haven't interacted as much and I have great ideas for both paths but i dont know if I should make Kol and her get together or if she should meet Damon and they could slowly fall in love with each other. I'm not sure so you guys leave reviews and tell me which one I should do! (:


	6. Chapter Three

**(A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome (: I've made my decision about who will be her love interest so just read and find out! )**

1039 AD.

Kol and I were running around in the caves and laughing and we thought were all alone but all of a sudden I turned around, still running, and ran straight into a man, causing me to fall on my behind. Me and Kol burst out into even louder laughter and the man I bumped into was chuckling a little bit. I looked up and saw his piercing blue eyes and golden hair and, still catching my breath, "I am so sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here besides us," I apologized.

"Oh, it is fine. You are the one that fell not me," He chuckled, "What is your name, love?"

"Um, it is Tatia. And yours?" I really need to get used to being Tatia.

"Niklaus."

"Hmm.. I think I'm gonna call you Nik." I love nicknames. Unfortunately I haven't come up with one for Kol yet.

"Interesting.. Well I see you have been keeping my brother busy," he stated.

"You are one of Kol's brothers?"

"Yes, he is. What are you doing here, brother?" Kol spoke up for the first time since I - literally - ran into his brother.

"Just admiring a beautiful woman is all," I blushed.

2013 - Present Day

Kol POV

"Really Niklaus? What did you do now?" I yelled and dashed out the door to follow her, what kind of friend would I be if I let her leave alone? To my surprise, Rebekah followed too, I guess they had been close. When we reached her house it was dead silent. Rebekah and I shared a worried glance.

"Adelaide? Are you in there?" when I got no answer, we went upstairs to her room. She was sitting on her bed looking at nothing in particular. What did he say to her to make her like this?

"Hey, what did Nik say to you? I am going to beat his ass." Rebekah sounded really pissed, but so was I.

"He, he said.." She stuttered, beginning to hyperventilate, "He, he.. he doesn't," by then she was full out sobbing, "he told me he doesn't love me anymore," we were both comforting her and whispering soothing things into her ears, but we knew that it wasn't going to help at all. Her sobs turned to screams and then all at once, it stopped. Rebekah and I met eyes before asking, "what is it?" she got up and began towards the door, "Where are you going?" Rebekah called after her.

"I'm hungry," she stated. There was some guy advertising something at her door when she opened it and she looked at him for a second before draining him of all his blood. She slowly walked off probably in search of another human.

"She's turned it off."

Adelaide's POV

"I thought I would find you here," I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Kol staring at me, concerned.

"Heeyy Kul." I slurred and walked up to the bartender, "Give me the whooole bottle uf da strooonggest stuff yew havee," I compelled. The bartender nodded and handed me a bottle of vodka. I chugged about half of it but Kol snatched it away from me, "I think that's enough," he told me before he pulled me into the bathroom for a more quiet place, "Really?" he asked when he saw the plethora of dead bodies and blood around the bathroom. "You are going home with me," he informed me.

He pulled me over his shoulder and took me to the car but I grabbed a random bottle of what I think is bourbon on the way out. I passed out in the car but I woke up before we arrived back at the Mikaelson house.

"I don't want to go in there," I whimpered, causing Kol to look over at me, "It'll be okay, just follow me straight to my room," he sounded exasperated.

When we burst into the house, everyone was downstairs, now looking at me. They all gave me sympathetic glances as I fell all over the place, the bottle of bourbon still clutched tightly to my chest. I was trying to be discreet, but I somehow managed to drop the bottle which, of course, shattered and bourbon went everywhere.

"DAMN IT," I yelled and went searching for paper towels. "It's okay, just go upstairs," Kol whispered and I dashed up the stairs, to drunk to be embarrassed.

I woke up with a pounding headache and felt absolutely disgusting. I reeked of alcohol and my hair was a total wreck. I stripped off my clothes before I stepped into the bathroom for a shower. I didn't hear anything except for a person's steady breath who I assumed was Kol, and other than that, no one was here. I stepped under the hot water as memories from last night came back to me. I thought about all the people I had killed and all the guilt came rushing back to me. When you're this old, the humanity switch doesn't really last very long. I remembered Nik not loving me and I remembered getting drunk off my ass and making a fool out of myself in front of the whole family and probably making them all think I was a total alcoholic psycho. I quickly turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom and searched for some clothes. None in Kol's room obviously so I wandered around looking for Rebekah's room to find some clothes that would actually fit me. Of course, with my luck I bumped right in to Nik, who I hadn't heard before, causing me to scream, drop my towel, and fall on my ass. It reminded me of when we met. I awkwardly scrambled for my towels and avoided his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before, it was just weird now.

"Need a hand, love?" He spoke up almost arrogantly.

"I'm fine," I muttered before walking passed him and started looking for Bekah's room once again and he grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"Rebekah's room is right there, love," he pointed to a room the opposite way of where I had been walking.

"Don't call me love," was the last thing I whispered before disappearing into her room, and I sounded broken, which was definitely not what I was going for. I found a oversized sweater that was a simple grey, some black leggings, and short brown uggs. I don't care if I look like a lazy bum, I just got told that the guy I have been searching for for the past thousand years doesn't love me, I have a right. Where's Kol?

"Hello, Addie," I swear Kol read my mind.

"Addie?" I scoffed.

"It's your new nickname. I like it." Kol looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was seriously worried about me.

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me," I started, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You are far from fine and I know you better than anyone else. You can't fool me," Kol was right. He was always right. I gave him a huge hug and whispered into his ear, "let's go do something. This house is really empty and depressing."

"What do you suppose we go do?"

"Let's go see Stefan." I said with a smirk.

"Why would we want to see the Salvatore?" Kol looked disgusted.

"I wonder what his greeting for us will be.." Once he realized what I was talking about he burst out laughing.

"Let's go," he looked at me for a second, "race you to the car." We both dashed off.

"I WIN! I WIN! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE!" I bragged when I hopped into the drivers seat.

"No fair," Kol muttered, "you cheated."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Needless to say, this went on until we got to the boarding house.

I opened the door, "Oh Stefan!" I called out and we heard a sarcastic "I'm a purple cow" under his breath before coming down the stairs at human speed as me and Kol doubled over in laughter.

"Katherine?" Shit. I forgot.

"Fuck it, whatever. I'll just tell them too," I said when I noticed Damon and Elena at the top of the stairs. It took about twenty minutes to go over everything, and they all looked absolutely astonished. "Oh and by the way, the way to tell the difference between me and Katherine and Elena is that I have a little freckle right under my eye so you won't get confused," I added after the explanation.

"We'll we just came to hear Stefan say he was a purple cow and moo and stuff so yeah we'll be going now," I awkwardly concluded. "BUH-BYE STEFAN!" I yelled and me and Kol almost died when we heard a reluctant "moo.." from behind us.


End file.
